ernandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoko Reino
Tomoko Reino the second Cure in Music♪ Precure! (Love❣) She is a girl who always shy to another person, she always rely on Melody, because of her shy personality, she doesn't get many friends, and she often get bullied, when she in trouble, Melody always in charge to protect her, she is the Student Council Secretary of Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Voice . Appearance Winter Outfit Reino has short curly hair with the tips twirling and have braids tied up in the sides of her head. Her eyes is green. Her casual outfits consists deep red shirt with a leaf symbol at the bottom of the shirt and a green cardigan she wear covering her clothes, a light green long skirt with the front of the skirt opened and she wear a orange short jeans with her skirt covering her jeans, red long socks and light green shoes, she also wear a bracelet with leaf crystal gave from her mother. Summer Outfit Cure Voice - Prequel As Cure Voice, her eye color change drastically, from green to bright red, her hair also change color drastically from deep green to crimson, two big pigtails on the sides with the tip curling out and the tips are green colored. She has two red wings on her right side of her head, an orange head ribbon on the left of her head, a golden tiara, a pair of crimson leaf shaped earrings, a red choker on her neck, orange long arm protector with white leaf and orange red colored boots with green leaf on them. She has crimson, orange and a little white colored dress with light green leaf crystal on her right chest with bow on them, she also have scarlet short-like pants underneath, she also have a short light orange leaf ribbon on her skirt back with the long ribbon string fastened circling her waist and a long red ribbon on her back, her Melody Compact attached on her back under the long ribbon. Cure Voice - Sequel Personality Reino is a second year student at Kiseki no Kyoku Public Middle School, and the Student Council Secretary at her school, she is a calm and gentle girl who always shy when meet another stranger and she is excellent at her studies, especially English and Math, due to her shy personality, she doesn't get many friends, she always rely on Melody, due to Melody's protective act towards her, when she was close to somebody, she can get excited and usually jump, because she proud that she can make more friends, but, when she is angry, her temper is high and uncontrolled, even Melody afraid to her when she angry. When it comes to her best friends, Melody, Ayaka and Louise, she always get happier and excited and her shy personality doesn't showed. When she was exploring something, she very curious about it and she doesn't want to stop before her exploring done, and also she like to experiment something that she curious about, when that time, her shy personality doesn't show anymore, especially when her best friends are always beside her, she will get more confidence and spirit to do something. History Meet Echo When Melody and Echo were walking at the road, she crashed with Reino, then, Reino saw Echo, Echo wants to hide, but it's too late, and Reino was holding and hugging her like a plushy, Reino and Echo introduce themself, make Echo and Reino become a good friend. Become a Precure Reino see Melody transformed into a Precure, then, Reino shocked and fell off, when Cure Pitch fight the Evira, Cure Pitch get strucked with fist and Cure Pitch flung away and fell off hard on the ground, Reino feel care about Melody and tell the Evira that the Evira won't get forgiven with hurting Melody, her feeling rises and her heartbeat go fast, then, Reino shocked and Echo call out the "Happiness Heart" inside, and when the heart came out, the Heart shine brightly and the atmosphere change, then, in front of her there is her Heart, and when she try to hold it, the Heart shine and become an Arpeggio Clappé and a Melody Compact, when that time Echo knew that Reino is the second Precure, Echo tell Reino to transform to help her dear friend, then, Reino transform into a Precure and she very shocked and she straightly go to save Melody. The Birth of Miracle When the one set of Music Key is completed, Miracle is born, Reino is shocked because Echo said that she is Reino's partner for becoming Precure and the source of her power. From that day, Reino try to close with Miracle and Miracle get happy toward Reino. Relationships Doriko Melody - Melody is one of the Reino's childhood friends, Melody and Reino sometimes seem very close at once, but, sometimes show their pranks and jokes to make people laugh. Murasaki Ayaka - When Reino meet Ayaka, she seemed more happier than before, and she sometimes sing loudly with Ayaka. Hikari Louise - Louise always treat Reino well, she taught Reino science, she often reading books together, and she always taught Reino more things, so, Reino can be said admiring her. Echo - Echo seems admire Reino due to her smart and her diligent personality, but, when Reino shy to another person, Echo always inspire her and tell her to not be afraid. Miracle - Reino taught Miracle many things due to her diligent type of girl, and Miracle seems want to become Reino's little sister because of her personality and want to protect Reino no matter what happens. Precure Cure Voice - Prequel "The Natural Music! Cure Voice!" "自然の音楽！キュアボイス！" "Shizen no Ongaku! Kyua Boisu!" Cure Voice is Reino's Precure Alter Ego. She represents Nature. Transformation Reino needs Miracle (Echo before Miracle born) to summon her Arpeggio Clappé and her transformation device called Melody Compact with the incantation "Precure: Music Connect!". Attacks 'Purification Attacks' Forest Leaf ' Forest Leaf is Cure Voice's main purification attack without any attack items, with the incantation '"Make a Miracle! Forest Leaf!" . The upgraded version of Forest Leaf is revealed in Episode 29. Nature Shoot ' Cure Voice's main finisher attack, with Miracle and her new attack item called "Miracle Clervy" and Miracle Clappé from Miracle, she able to do this attack. 'Miracle Shining ' Miracle Shining is Cure Voice's second finisher attack, with the new weapon, "Cupid Stick", a new "Voice Cupid Clappé" and a new attack items called "Autumn Crystal Spinner", she able to do this attack. 'Miracle Feather Shoot Is Cure Voice and Cure Piano combined attack with their Cupid Stick and the new "Stick Clappé" that they get from Miracle and Cradle and their each Cure Season Spinner. Magical Music Requiem ' Is the group attack of the Cures with the weapon set "Cure Cupid", the new "Requiem Clappé" which they get from Muse, and the "Cure Season Spinner" set to activate the weapons. 'Rainbow Orchestra Evolution ' Is the group attack of the Cures with the Guardian Cures with a new weapon set called "Orchestra Shining Set" which each group get different version of weapon, as for Cure Voice, she get the "Orchestra Fléche" together with her groups, a new "Orchestra Clappé" and a new item of love called "Clover Crystal" which the main cures use to give the weapons power. 'Defensive Attacks Leaf Barrier ' Leaf Barrier is Cure Voice's main defensive attack without any attack items, with the incantation '"The Strong and Unbreakable Leaf Barrier!" . 'Supportive Attacks' Voice Shower . Cure Voice clap her hand and release her hand open armed creating a bubble with a autumn leaves inside, then, Cure Voice throw her hand before her and shower the bubble. Voice Punch . Cure Voice clench her fist and a stream of wind with leaves circling in her fist, then, she release the fist and the wind become a storm with some leaves in it. Voice Leaf Tornado . Cure Voice grasps her both hand and a tornado released from her body and she shoot the tornado to the enemy. Voice Hand Kick . Cure Voice jump far to the air and she kick the air with her hand through the enemy and the enemy fall off. Double Voice Punch . Cure Voice clench her fists and two streams of wind with leaves circling in her fists, then, she release the fists and the wind become a leaf storms, it's the double version of Voice Punch. Precure Duet . Cure Voice charge her left hand making a fist and the right hand charged with energy, she shoot her charged palm to the enemy and the enemy fall off. Double Precure Duet . The supportive attack which she use with Cure Pitch. They hold their hands together and they shoot their another charged palms to the enemy and the enemy knocked down. Shining Leaf . Cure Voice clap her hand and two energy balls created in her palms, then, she combine the energy balls and shoot it to the enemy. Blooming Clover . Cure Voice put her right hand to her chest and her chest shine, then, she put her hand before her and a big green clover energy appear before her and she release the energy become a clover shower knock the enemy down. Golden Burst . Cure Voice throw her hand to the air and she click her hand, then, many streams of light surround her and become a spiral wall, then, she throw her hand hardly before her and the streams create a massive size of crimson heart energy and she release the energy become a bursting light. Items and Devices *'Melody Compact' - Reino use this device to transform into Precure, used along with Arpeggio Clappé. *'Cure Clappé' - Reino use this items for many available use, the Clappé that she use is: **'Cure ClappéArpeggio Clappé ' - Reino use this item to transform into Precure which she use with her compact. **'Fresh Clappé ' - Reino use this item to feed Miracle which she set in her compact and produces fruit juice bottle. **'Breeze Clappé ' - Reino use this item to put Miracle into sleep which she set in her compact and produces a sleeping basket and a blanket, the atmosphere also change into a breezing rain forest. **'Telephone Clappé ' - Reino use this item to call each other's compact with widening sound which she set in her compact and she press the button in the middle which connect into the other's compact. **'Miracle Clappé ' - Cure Voice use this item to activate her Natural Clervy to do her attack "Nature Shoot". **'Voice Cupid Clappé ' - Cure Voice use this item to activate her Cupid Stick to do her attack "Miracle Shining". **'Stick Clappé ' - Cure Voice use this item together with Cure Piano to perform their combination attack "Miracle Feather Shoot". **'Requiem Clappé ' - Cure Voice use this item together with the other Cures to do the group attack "Magical Music Requiem". **'Orchestra Clappé ' - Cure Voice use this item together with the other Cures to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution". *'Miracle Clervy ' - Cure Voice use this weapon to do her attack "Nature Shoot" which she activate with Miracle Clappé. *'Cupid Stick' - Is the new separated weapon from the weapon set "Cure Cupid", Cure Voice use this weapon to do her attack "Miracle Shining" which she activate with the new Voice Cupid Clappé and a new Autumn Crystal Spinner. *'Orchestra Fléche' - Is the separated individual weapon from Orchestra Shining Set, Cure Voice use this weapon to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution" which she activate with the new Orchestra Clappé and a new Clover Crystal. *'Autumn Crystal Spinner' - Cure Voice use this to activate the Cupid Stick to do the attack "Miracle Shining" which she activate along with Voice Cupid Clappé. *'Clover Crystal ' - Cure Voice use this to activate the Orchestra Fléche by giving it light power to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution" which she activate along with Orchestra Clappé. *'Forest Box ' - Reino use this device to store Miracle's power source, "Aqua Heart". Catchphrase *This Cure Voice, will be the one to calm your heart down with the Power of Nature! *If you take care of the Nature, you will be protected by the Power of Leaves! Etymology Tomoko Tomoko stands for "A Friendy Girl", "Tomo" also means "Friend". Reino Reino stands for "Gratitude", "Rei" can also stands for "Flame", which presenting her high temper personality. While "No" stands for "Of" in English. Category:Stubs Category:Precures Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters Category:Music♪ Precure! Cures